


You Do Know About the Internet, Right?

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guest appearance of the one and only Dr. Bruce Banner and the wit-on-legs agent Clint Barton as supporting cast. As always, thank you smiledesu for all the help and proof reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Know About the Internet, Right?

Day 9: Hanging out with friends

“I thought you hated him, though.” Banner was saying, as he inspected a list of results that ran across the screen he was working with. He spared not even a glance at Tony, who was making a sound not unlike choking incredulousness. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

“He thought so too.” Tony affirmed, seeing the question on those features without even having to look. “Hey, send over those results, I need you to look at this, instead.” he said as an afterthought, sending a few files to Banner’s console.

“Well, obviously you don’t?” Banner said in a tone that sounded dismissive as he swiped the results over to Tony and turned to inspect the new files. “Did Jarvis spot any anomalies in these?” he asked as he skimmed through the data. 

“Ask Jarvis, he can hear you, can’t you, Jarvis?” 

“Loud and clear, sir. Dr. Banner, there were no anomalies spotted by my data-scan algorithm.” Jarvis assured, and went silent the next moment. 

“Well isn’t it good, though? You don’t hate him.” Banner said, sounding like he really didn’t want to discuss this specific topic at all. “These results look good, but the error margin is still too large. We need to stabilize the extremes before we move it to prototype stage.” 

“But what about him?”

“… Him?” Banner paused, glancing at Tony. “Oh, Steve?” he seemed to realize the next moment, and sighed. “Look, I’m really not the guy to be taking relationship tips from.” 

“Yes you are, Bruce. You’re the only person who speaks English in this facility, so you gotta have some good advice.” Tony tried urging, but Banner didn’t seem impressed.

“Well here’s an advice, then. You want to know how he feels, ask him, that’s a start. Now, can you think of a way to prevent the overheating in higher rpm rates?” 

Tony stared long and hard at Banner, and got a defiant look in return. He hung his head the next moment.

“Fine. Fine, I’ll ask him. And we’ll use water cooling for the prototype, move on to something more sophisticated if it’s not enough.” he seemed thoughtful for a moment. “I think we’ll make it green and yellow, what do you think?” 

“I think it needs to have a defined shape before you decide on color.”   
“You are so cruel sometimes.”

—

“Hi Cap.” Hawkeye said as he walked over to where Steve was sitting on a bench at the park with a sketchbook at hand. At first he hadn’t planned to approach the man, but Steve looked like he might need company, and Clint didn’t have much else to do at the time.

“Hi Barton.” Steve greeted, closing the sketchbook and turning towards the man. “What are you doing here? I thought SHIELD agents were busy 24/7.” 

“We are. What were you drawing?” Clint asked, plopping down on the bench next to the Captain and glancing at the sketchbook. He looked up at the man’s face when the book was pulled away from Clint’s reach. “Ah, it’s a secret?” Clint could do secrets.

“It’s private. Have you heard of privacy, agent Barton?” Steve asked coolly, and Clint flinched.

“Ouch, the formal title? I didn’t even try to insult you, Cap.” he said, holding his hands up in an apologetic manner. Steve looked at him for a moment, then turned his gaze towards the park.

“This decade… moves so fast.” Steve said then, looking down at the book in his hand. “I haven’t seen too many people sitting out here, enjoying the weather, the freedom…”

“Freedom? That’s a cute ideal, Cap, but I don’t think you understand how this world works yet.” Hawkeye said with a sided smile at the super-soldier. “In your time it was the war, and now it’s the endless race to make ends meet. Sure we got gadgets and super-fast internet-” he paused, blinking, “You do know about the internet, right?” he asked, to which Steve shrugged. Clint shook his head. “I’ll have to show you sometime. Anyway, it may look more comfortable, but not all people can spare an afternoon in the park. Besides, didn’t you see kids running around playing soccer?” 

“If I show you, will you keep it to yourself?” 

Clint hadn’t expected that response, so he had to back up for a moment to figure out what Steve was referring to. He then nodded once. 

“Sure, I’m a SHIELD agent, after all.”  
“So how come the Widow knows about the Iron-man briefs incident?” Steve’s voice was level, and his jaw set tight when Clint started laughing.


End file.
